worldofirisfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Therican Military Equipment of the War of Alliances
The following is a list of military equipment, including firearms, close-combat weapons, munitions, vehicles, vessels, and support tools, used by the Imperial Legion of Therica (ILT) and the Imperial Navy of Therica (INT) on military operations conducted during the War of Allliances (6e32-6e38), from 6e34 to 6e38. The Legion and Navy conducted numerous operations in three theaters of the war; The South Benthic Campaign (6e34-35), the Graeceo-Waxwaerlian Campaign (6e35-6e37) and the Skyriftan Campaign (6e36-6e38). The majority of Therican service weapons are home-grown, due to the strong industrial economy of the country since long before the outbreak of the war, however they do share some weapons with the Teaufortrian military due to the Therican-Teaufortrian Materiel Trade Agreement of 6e04. Service Weapons The Therican Legion used a variety of different main battle rifles as the war progressed, with the Titus Revolving Rifle platform proving a constant throughout the war (though with the original Titus m08b being largely supplanted by the lighter, cheaper, simpler and more reliable m08c Para Carbine from 6e36), as well as the Rayne Gun, designated as the M32a medium machine gun, which served as the primary machine gun of the legion and the main coaxial machine gun on the M2 Meijers Land Creeper, Varley Medium Land Creeper and Cearth Creeper Destroyer. The Phoenix Long-Arm Carbine, designated as the m35c Long Carbine, was considered as a replacement for the m08b before the m08c in 6e35, but was only employed in limited capacity due to its costly and skilled manufacturing process. Most m35c carbines were given to the Orovite Obschaya by 6e36 due to the adoption of the m08c Para Carbine. Sidearms The most widely-used sidearm by Therican forces was the Varley Commando, designated as the m35b, and introduced in 6e35. Regular legionnaires were not equipped with sidearms; they were reserved for rear echelon troops, engineers, and captains or above. Before 6e35, these forces were outfitted with the admittedly outdated Whitson Large-Frame revolver, designated as the m270a, a large and imposing, yet impractical, revolver. Some generals, admirals and ceremonial troops used the Jaquobis Pistolet Poivrière, designated as the m255a. The archaic design was a holdover from the Orcan War (5e260-6e15) and the Oil Wars (6e12-6e22) and was for show only, seeing little to no action during the war. Creeper Rifles and Launchers Creeper rifles were the most common anti-armor weaponry during the early war period; recoilless rifles designed to fire large, armor-piercing rounds with the intention of disabling land creepers and other armored vehicles. Towards the latter half of the war, due to advancement in the durability of both Alliance and Trigentum armored hulls, the Alliance largely moved to using hollow-charge rocket launchers and multi-utility grenade launchers, such as the Multi-Purpose Anti-Armor, Infantry Mk. II launcher and the Wildwood Boltcaster, which is particularly notable for its crossbow-like action. Close-Combat Weapons and Hand Tools The Legion and Navy employed a number of close-combat weapons and multitools on the field, for various uses. Most doubled as melee weapons when necessary, and many were designed with this functionality in mind. Munitions and Explosives Every legionnaire was equipped with a standard hand grenade. Medics were also equipped with rifle-mounted impact smoke grenades, and machine gunners with m1f Incendiary grenades. the m32a flamethrower was also used heavily in the South Benthic war to deforest and clear bunker systems, but was replaced largely by armor-mounted flamethrowers later into the war. Airplanes and Dirigibles Light Armored Vehicles The Legion made heavy use of light troop carriers and mobile gun platforms throughout the war, for any number of tasks, from materiel and troop transport to frontline fire support. Land Creepers and Self-Propelled Artillery __FORCETOC__